


Start Right Now

by graysonsen



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysonsen/pseuds/graysonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra is bossy, but Jake and Ezekiel don't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Right Now

Cassandra's surprisingly bossy in bed, and though Ezekiel doesn't _really_ mind, he still likes to roll his eyes, make a show of protesting at being ordered around. "Now, now," Jake will say. "The lady knows what she wants." 

"Fine," Ezekiel will concede happily, and do as he's been told. He wouldn't ever admit it, but Cassandra really does know what she's doing. Like, she _really_ knows. Sex and physics are apparently way more related than Ezekiel would have ever thought.

But every now and then, Jake gets a wild, sly look in his eyes, and he nods at Ezekiel, who knows exactly what he means, and they both _pounce,_ pushing her backwards on to the bed.

"Oh my," Cassandra says, helpless, as Jake spreads her legs, kisses his way up the inside of her thighs. Ezekiel licks at her breasts, tongue slick over one hot nipple, as she says, "I'm not sure I…"

"Shhh, darlin'," Jake soothes, just as his mouth closes in on her, and she grabs Ezekiel's hand, squeezing it tight with a broken-off gasp.

The two of them take turns going down on her, watching her come and come, so wet she's dripping with it, writhing, pressing up against them until at last they relent, sit back.

She's sprawled on the bed, eyes closed, a blissful, angelic smile floating across her face. "Purple…" she murmurs. "Clouds and candy."

"I think we broke her," Ezekiel says proudly, and Cassandra's eyes snap open. She doesn't even lift her head off the mattress, but she points at them both.

"You two," she says, in that tone that brooks no disagreement, "kiss."

"I…" Jake starts, but she immediately interrupts him. 

"I want to see. Kiss."

Ezekiel shifts closer, ready, because he's always up for it, but sometimes Jake gets a little uptight about kissing. Which is weird, Ezekiel thinks, considering how eager he generally is to get Ezekiel's cock in his mouth, but that's beside the point right now.

Jake's lips are still glistening with Cassandra's wetness, and at first Ezekiel only runs his tongue across them, licking up the taste, sweetness mixed with the salt of Jake's sweat, until his mouth opens wide and they fall into each other, deep and urgent. Jake's hand is rough in Ezekiel's hair, pulling him closer, and Ezekiel moans in response.

Somewhere in the background, Cassandra sighs contentedly. "Perfect," Ezekiel hears her say. "Just perfect."


End file.
